Field
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic applicator and method of use thereof, and more particularly, to an antiseptic applicator that uses a compressive force to actuate release of a sealed solution, preferably an antimicrobial solution, from an ampoule.
Description of Related Art
Antiseptic applicators for the preparation of a patient prior to surgery, for example, are known and common in the prior art. Conventional applicators rely on various means of actuation to release a self-contained reservoir of antimicrobial solution for sterilization of the patient's skin. For example, a number of applicators are designed with a puncturing means. These applicators typically include a head with a spike, for example, and a sealed container or cartridge. A push or screw motion is employed to axially translate the head toward the sealed container so that the spike may pierce the sealed container and effectuate the release of the solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using a puncturing means include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,288; 4,498,796; 5,769,552; 6,488,665; and 7,201,525; and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0039742.
Other conventional applicators rely on fracturing an internally situated frangible container or ampoule through the application of a one-way directional force or a localized application of pressure. The directional force is typically applied longitudinally to one end of the ampoule by a pushing motion designed to force the ampoule to fracture under a compressive stress, sometimes at a predetermined area of stress concentration. Alternatively, a pressure may be applied to a localized section of the ampoule through a squeezing motion designed to crush a section of the frangible ampoule in order to release the antimicrobial solution contained therein. Some examples of applicators using frangible ampoules in the manner discussed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,782; 5,288,159; 5,308,180; 5,435,660; 5,445,462; 5,658,084; 5,772,346; 5,791,801; 5,927,884; 6,371,675; and 6,916,133. All of the above listed Patent Application Publication and U.S. patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.
However, in the above-listed applicators having multiple ampoules, there is no ability for the user to control the rupturing of each ampoule independently. Furthermore, for the applicators having actuating levers, the levers increase the overall profile of the applicator, making it difficult to reach all areas of the patient. Thus, there is a need in the art for an antiseptic applicator that allows for the user to independently fracture each ampoule and a reduced profile after fracturing.